Standard measuring cups are configured to measure relatively large volumes of liquids, for example including increments of fractions or multiples of a cup. In order to measure smaller volumes, one must use different measuring devices such as measuring spoons having volumes that are typically in increments of fractions or multiples of teaspoons or tablespoons. This requires the use of many different measuring cups and spoons in order to facilitate the measurement of both large and small volumes.